


The Revenge

by existentialcrisis011



Series: Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Military Kink, Mystrade Fanworks Fest, Revenge, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcrisis011/pseuds/existentialcrisis011
Summary: It is a Teenlock AU, where Sheriarty are a popular and hot couple in the 11th and 12th grade (Am.- Junior High? Senior High). Sherlock moves to the College (Uni) early (charming all his teachers and manages to convince them to give him a promotion). He moves out of town and meets John Watson, who has just completed his Military medical training and is off to service. Jim learns about Sherlock's infatuation. What will Jim do?
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Adlock, MYSTRADE





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Age reference : Sherlock is 17, so is Jim. John is a little older, of around 22.The other characters' age will be mentioned in the story when required.

Irene Adler has broken it off with Sherlock after learning that she was just a mere experiment for him. She moves to another town after their Secondary school (American System : Sophomore Year).

Sherlock wasn't affected by it as it was just an experiment for him, Experiment about Female Human Emotions. Many girls, who had been lost in his mysterious ocean eyes and high cheekbones, were now broken to the harsh reality that Sherlock was not boyfriend-material. Some were angry, some were jealous and some were just sad. But there was one girl who was never affected by any of these. She still loved Sherlock the same as always. Molly Hooper. She was always present around Sherlock, took the same courses he had applied for, just to be near him. She loved him so much even if he was always stone cold and ignorant about her presence.

Sherlock and his classmates were promoted to the next class. A set of new students also joined their school. A lively boy with a very attractive smile was one of them. James Moriarty, or Jim as the rest of the school called him. He was very intelligent, lively and bold. He was open and proud of his homo-sapiosexuality. He had already made new friends within a week. Students always wanted to be around him because of his loving and humorous personality. He was witty and played pranks on the teachers and fellow students which would often bring out giggles and hearty laughs to the class.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the first encounter b/w Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes. Jim is head over heals when he sees Sherlock the first time.

The sound of shuffling feet along with murmurs filled the corridors as the students entered their respective classes. Sherlock walked behind all his classmates. He marched straight up to the last bench and sat there. They were 5 minutes into the class when they heard loud footsteps running towards the door. Sherlock hadn't bothered to look towards the door. It was Jim. He was dressed in a striped t-shirt and oversized pair of denims and a pale old denim jacket. He had a light brown bag hanging across his shoulder. 

Jim ran a quick scan across all the familiar faces. His gaze fell on the thin pale long face at the back of the class. His eyes were stuck. He couldn't look away. He wanted to know him. He wanted to talk to him. 

His chain of thoughts were broken with the teacher clearing his throat. Jim turned towards the teacher and bobbed his head suggesting an apology. The teacher gestured him to enter. Jim shifted his gaze back to the boy and walked all the way till the back bench and sat next to him. 

Sherlock looked at Jim for a few seconds and flashed a faint smile at his benchmate and turned his focus back to the notebook. Jim couldn't help but grin at the beautiful boy sitting next to him. He took in all the details of his face. The high sharp cheek bones, the curly raven hair, the slender jawline, the baby pink lips. Everything. Jim felt a wave of red across his face when Sherlock met his eye. Jim immediately looked away in embarrassment. Sherlock spoke in a deep voice (not the baritone voice, given his age) 

"Here, I made these notes that covers the first five minutes of the lecture. Take it if that's what you're looking for"

Jim shook his head to avoid eye contact with his bench-mate and replied,

"Yes -Yes, That is what I was looking for. Thank you"

"Hmm"

The vibration in his voice sent chills down Jim's spine.

Jim sat there, next to the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. It was the last class for the day and it felt like an eternity. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend about his new crush. He had decided that he'd rush out of the class as soon as the bell rang and head towards the music room. He knew she'd be there practicing on her violin after the school hours.  
Jim's best friend was a year younger to him. She was fair, yet a little pale. She had long black curly hair. She always let her hair open. She was a genius. Even though Jim had many friends, he considered only her to be his best friend. She had a very unique name. Eurus. Eurus Holmes.

Jim ran along the corridor making his way through the crowd of teenagers. He raced down the stairs. She was standing there with her hair open and carrying a violin on her left shoulder and the bow in her right palm. She looked to the door when she heard the fast approaching footsteps. Jim literally ran towards her and stood in front of her, panting.

"What is it that you want to tell me Jim??" Eurus snorted "Is it some new gossip about Philip Anderson and Sally Donovan? Are they shagging yet?" 

"What? - No! It's about me! You won't believe what just happened today!"

"About you?! What!? "

"I - I saw the most beautiful person ever! I sat right next to him! You've got to see him!"

"Look, Jim, You know I'm not the kind of a girl who gets excited to see her "gay best friend's new crush", but by looking at the way you're acting, he seems to be a good looking one."

"I know I know you're not of that type. But I am really excited of this. I mean, I have never had this feeling before - The 'coup de faudre' feeling. "

"I mean if you're really that excited, we'll see him tomorrow. Today I'm going to be accompanied by my brother on my way back home."

"Okay we'll see him tomorrow. And yes do introduce me to your brother. I haven't seen him at all."

"Yes, He'll be here soon. Till then you describe that 'Beautiful boy' you were talking about."

" Aah yess! He is so beautiful. His eyes are greenish-blue with a tingle of yellow and gray. They are of the colours of a summer ocean. They are held into place with his sharp, high cheekbones. They're so sharp, I could cut myself with them!"

"Oh Dear Lord! What has happened to you?! Why are you so cheesy?" Eurus cringed.  
Jim was annoyed and embarrassed by that expression but he couldn't stop himself from describing.

"Shut up and listen to me, will you?"

"Okayy!"

"So where was I? Ah yes, his mysterious cheekbones and his curly raven - OH SHIT! He's here. He's here. HOLY SHIT HE'S HERE!" Jim spewed out curses under his breath and he saw the young boy with a black coat and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The collar was pulled up. He walked towards them flawlessly - at least Jim thought he did. Eurus turned her head around to see who this mysterious guy was. She was startled. Her eyes widened and she could barely control her laughter. But she did. Her lips had curled up evidently. Sherlock approached the two.

"Eurus, I think it's time to leave. Shall we?"

"Yes Sherlock. But before that I'd like you to meet my best friend, Jim Moriarty. And Jim, THIS is my brother Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock extended his hand for a handshake. Jim grabbed Sherlock's hand and greeted him with a firm handshake. 

"Hmm.... firm handshake." Sherlock commented followed by a smirk.

Jim was bathed in maroon. He couldn't look Sherlock in the eye even for a second.

*silence* *Jim screams internally*

"So I'll meet you tomorrow morning?" Eurus broke the awkward silence.

"Yea-Yeah. See ya. Nice meeting you Holmes."

"Likewise."

Sherlock and Eurus leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mainly about Eurus Holmes, younger sister of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. It is about her relationships with her brothers, family and Jim. It also reflects on her past and what made her become so cold and distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite. Eurus is one of the most amazing characters I have ever seen on the screen and I love writing about her. This is going to be a very long chapter because it covers Eurus's whole childhood and her early teenage. This chapter is going to be angsty and disturbing in some parts.

It had just stopped raining, the clouds were still spread across the sky, the roads were damp, the trees still showered droplets of water on the people who stood or walked below it.

The two siblings walked lazily, in silence, hopping over little puddles. Sherlock broke the silence. 

"Who is he?" 

"He's James Moriarty, or Jim as all of us call at school. He's a really nice guy." 

"He's gay." The comment startled Eurus for a moment but she realised she was talking to Sherlock. 

"Yes he is."

"He seems to have a new crush on someone. Probably a guy a from his class. He saw him for the first time today. He liked him so much that he couldn't wait to tell, you, his best friend. He might have seen the guy when I came in, probably passed through the corridor behind me. That's why I came in his pupils were dilated even in such a brightly lit room. He had already told you about the crush. You were a bit surprised to see me even when you knew that I was coming to pick you up. So it should have been something related to me that surprised me and not myself. So it's highly probable that your friend has a crush on someone related to me. Oh yes! It's Lestrade. I hope it's Lestrade. I'll talk to Lestrade about this first thing tomorrow morning. " 

" Calm down Sherlock. I know you like to deduce people but you missed out on one major thing"

" Oh pff, I don't miss out anything when I deduce." 

" Oh Sherlock, I know you better than anyone. You know what you've missed and I do know why you chose not to tell it. We both know it. " 

" Eurus. I really don't have time to talk about this and you know that sentiment is for the losing side and clearly I don't want to be on that side. Just remember what Mycroft says and move on. "

" No Sherlock. Jim is a good guy. I'm sure you both will make a great couple. You don't have to be experienced or cheesy to be in a relationship. You can still be you. Also don't think I'm forcing you to get into one but just try talking to him once. Just one date. "

"If, you, out of everyone, are asking for this. Then I might go ahead with it." 

"Thank you" Eurus smiled. A very rare smile which came out only when Sherlock was with her. 

\-------

Sherlock was her favourite. She could do anything for him. She was known as the most dangerous one of the Holmes children. She was. She was silent and she was very secretive. No one knew her secrets. Not even Sherlock for that matter. The only thing she loved more than Sherlock was her room. No one was allowed into her room. She was like this from the time she was 5. 

Her room was neat and tidy. She had a single bed covered in plain white sheets and just one pillow, unlike the other girls of her age. Her study table was clean and well organised with her school books neatly stacked in the corner. She had two cupboards one for her clothes and one for her deep and dark secrets. It was always locked and Eurus wore the key as a pendant. The key was very beautiful, so many people mistook it as an actual pendant. Nobody knew about the key except for Mycroft and Sherlock. They respected her enough not to interfere in her personal life and also because they didn't really care about her personal life. 

Eurus was the youngest child of Mr. And Mrs. Holmes. Mycroft was her oldest brother. He was 10 years older than her. Sherlock was like a year and a half older than her. By the time she was three, their parents often went out of town for work purposes. Sherlock was a clingy kid and never let go of their mother. So they always took him along. That left only Mycroft in her company. He used to let her play while he sat and ate pieces of cake. They never spoke much except for the times when he asked her to come downstairs for lunch. 

They took two years to get used to this arrangement. Eurus was still 3 when this started and she was a fairly active kid. And Mycroft being a very lazy obese teenager couldn't talk to her or play with her. But later they became more comfortable spending most of the times in their rooms and occasional conversations, rather call it lectures, about the British Government. Mycroft told how he wanted to be a part of the British Government when he grew up. 

This arrangement went on till Sherlock grew out of the clingy child mode which was actually after pretty long time. Sherlock was 10, when he first stayed back at home. Mycroft was almost 20 and he left the home for his higher education so it had forced the Holmes parents to keep a baby sitter for the two little Holmes siblings. Sherlock and Eurus protested in the beginning but they did get used to the new baby sitter very soon. Who wouldn't love a sweet, caring baby sitter like Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock and Eurus became really comfortable around each other very soon. Probably because of the very little age difference they had. They watched crime shows together, did Chemistry homework or experiments together, which always had Mrs. Hudson panic when she saw the kitchen filled with odour or smoke from they experiments. They brought home dead birds or animals and studied its anatomy which often made their baby sitter gag with disgust at the sight of blood on the bathroom floor. Eurus loved to play the violin and also taught Sherlock how to play. They normally played it together in front of Mrs. Hudson, which left her in awe or in tears. They composed many tunes together. Eurus loved this arrangement and mostly loved Sherlock always being there with her. She could talk to him about her classes and he would talk about his. They used to relate as to how all their friends were dumb and good for nothing. Eurus was very attached to Sherlock. So attached that she even let him into her room once. 

Sherlock was 13 soon and he was going through changes. He had mood swings. He used to come back from school and lock himself up in his room. No one knew why he did that. Eurus was very upset because this used to affect her only time of enjoyment with her most favourite person. It often ended with her lying on the couch next to Mrs. Hudson who used to comfort her saying that it was all common for a teenager to do so. 

Eurus, a year later, started paying more attention to people in her school. She made a few friends just so she could understand human nature and emotions. But was never the cure for her loneliness. She grew more and more lonely. She was just a silent observer in her "group of friends". 

One day, during the lunch hour, she roamed around the the school corridors. She found herself a cozy dark spot in the corridor that belonged to her seniors.   
She was peacefully eating her lunch but was interrupted by the clank on the wall. 

She annoying looked at the figure that made the clank. But soon her eyes, that were angry a few seconds back, had now dialated as though she'd seen the most beautiful creation on earth. She glanced up and down but couldn't get enough of this heavenly craft.

She looked again, from head to toe, exploring every inch of what stood in front of her . The professionally styled dark hair, the stunning hazel eyes, the high cheekbones, the thin red lips, the sharp jaw, the sculpted neck and clavicle leading into the cleavage forcefully tightened by the lacy black lingerie peeping out of the two unbuttoned buttons of the white shirt whose collar was held by a loosely tied tie. The skirt hugging around her small waist and leaving almost half of her thighs unattended. Her socks were pulled up to cover all her calf and her feet covered in the school shoes. Her hand holding the uniform belt. She held it so majestically, like a whip. How could someone look so sexy in a school uniform?! Eurus wondered. Soon her thoughts derailed as she was interrupted, again, by the same person. 

"Irene. VIII 'E'. And you are?"

"Eurus. VII 'A'. "

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the floor below?"

"Not really, the whole school is for the students and I like this place. No one was here when I came, so I sat here."

"What are you doing here alone? Do you not have any friends?"

"It is hard to find an intelligent person in this world of rat brains." 

"Aah yes, unfortunately, I too live in such a world."

"As a rat brain or otherwise?"

"Oh witty!" Irene came close to Eurus with their faces just a few inches apart and whispered, "I love it!"

Her cold sharp voice sent a shiver down Eurus. It was something she had never felt till now. She had never desired anything or anyone until Irene. Before Eurus could utter a word, she was cut off by Irene's sharp voice again.

"Meet me here tomorrow, darling."

Eurus grew pink. It was so unlike her. She hated herself for this but at the same time she was evidently under Irene's spell. She went back home and locked herself up in her room. She wrote about what happened that day. She wrote about Irene. She had described her in such a way, that Eurus, herself, was surprised as to how much she was attracted by her. She never really thought she would be attracted to a person, especially, a girl a year older to her.

She met Irene the next day, at the said place. They spent time together every lunch hour and sometimes after school. They started dating a week after they met. They never really went out on dates but considered their lunches as their dates. They made out a couple of times behind the school. This went on for a month or so.

But one day, Eurus was waiting at their usual place in their lunch hour, Irene didn't show up. Eurus thought that she might have not come to school. She sat there and ate alone. She came the next day and waited for her girlfriend but then Irene never showed up. This continued for almost a week before Eurus grew suspicious. She was angry at Irene to leave alone for almost a week. She missed her very much but also worried about her. She thought Irene would never take a leave for a whole week without telling her. She decided to ask one of Irene's friends for her number or her address. She was eager to know what had happened to her. She remembered Irene's class VIII 'E'. She ran across the corridor making her way through the crowd. But when she reached there, she was shattered into a million pieces. Her voice choked, her heart pricked, her stomach twisted into painful knots at the sight of what she had unfortunately witnessed. She saw Sherlock sitting on the bench and Irene sitting in front of him on the desk. She pulled him by his chin and placed a kiss on his lips. Sherlock showed no emotion. He was as stiff as a wooden board. 

Eurus held back her emotions till she reached home that evening. She hurried herself upstairs into her room. She threw her bag on the floor and jumped onto her bed and muffled her loud painful scream into her pillow. It was now that she wished she had more pillows. She sat up straight with her legs pressing against her chest. She stared into the void. Her face was stone cold emotionless. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off carelessly. It was that day she decided that she would forget she had fallen in love with someone. Someone so heartless that they would even consider cheating. Eurus LOVED Irene. She had never loved anyone except for Sherlock. Not even Mycroft. She only cared for her family. But now, for once, she had decided to go against her principles. She tried to change for Irene. She had put herself through so much pain of changing herself for Irene. But only to be hurt more in the end. She felt exploited. These thoughts made her more and more agitated. She gabbed a scalpel in her dissection kit. She held her left hand forward. Pulled her sleeve up. She shut her eyes tightly as her skin met the sharp edge of the blade. She mercilessly drew multiple scars along the length of her forearm. She grit her teeth till her head hurt. Her eyes overflowed with salty tears. She didn't care enough to wipe them off her face. She lay down on the bed exposing her cuts to the air and felt them burn. She let her tears dry on their own. She didn't blink, she didn't twitch a muscle. She lay on the bed as cold and motionless as a thing. She stared into the white ceiling of the room. She erased every moment she spent with Irene, every detail of her body, every faint memory of hers. She erased Irene from her mind. She made a promise to herself that she'd never allow herself to be emotionally exploited again.

She spent the next two years indulging herself in constant violin practice. She became more and more perfect with every single composition. Her compositions weren't like the happy ones she had created with Sherlock. They were depressing and mournful. Mourning her dead emotions. She was mostly successful in erasing Irene out of her mind but the moments they spent together surfaced once in a while which always led to bloody forearms and puffy red eyes.

She continued leading this life till one particular day. She was walking into the school with eyes locked to the ground when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and her gaze fell on this charming boy standing beside her with a hint of smile and a shade of concern in his eyes. She looked puzzled. No one had spoken to her in a really long time. His face was unfamiliar. 

"Hello, I'm James Moriarty. You look unusually pale. Is there something bothering you?"

"Urm...No nothing of that sort" She continued walking shifting her gaze back to the ground.

"If there is something bothering you, I'd be happy to help!"

She glared at his face with an evident annoyed look on her face. She gasped crisply to shoot out an irritated comment at the boy but didn't. Instead kept walking. She noticed that the pair of feet had been moving along with hers almost across the playground. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at James.

"Look here, James Moriarty, I wish to be left alone at this moment. I would really appreciate if you understand." Eurus spoke in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to help out a friend in distress. And also I prefer Jim from next time." He smiled. "Cya Tomorrow!!!"

"Friend? What? When?" Eurus shouted but in vain as Jim had already run his way up the stairs.

Jim again came back the next day like he had told her. For a first few days he did most of the talking allowing Eurus to take her time to get comfortable around him. She gave in after a couple of weeks. She spoke to him but she never really told him about her past. She had ignored them till they stopped bothering her. She still remained her cold self to other people but had loosened up a bit with Jim. She knew what she shared with Jim was special, but purely platonic. She knew about his homosexuality. She was all for it. But still she hesitated opening up to him. She had smiled for the first time in almost two years and it was Jim who made it happen. She cared for him a lot. Now, she loved only one person apart from Sherlock, Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the introduction to two of our major characters Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes. Hope you liked the characters. The first Sherlock-Jim encounter will be in the next chapter. This Story will be a long one with more than 10 Chapters. Hope you guys will stick around and encourage me with the same enthusiasm and love (I'm greedy and wish for more hehe) y'all showed for my first publish. See ya soon.


End file.
